Digimon: Fate Is Ours To Make
by Ridley Sevant
Summary: The world has always believed that the digital realm has been seperate. There are good Digimon and there are evil Digimon and both are fated from birth to grow into their respective Digimon. But one Digimon decides to fight his destiny and to change his fate. This is the struggles of BlackGuilmon


The digital world. A world much like ours yet unique in every other aspect of it. The first and greatest difference is the creatures that live in it. These creatures are simply known as Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short. These creatures are known across our globe as heroes and pure monsters for the fights they bring and receive the response that they deserve. This has led many to adopt the foolish notion that these creatures are either truly good or truly evil but what if one of the most vicious Digimon that ever lived wanted to change? What if he refuses to be like the other Dark Digimon. This is the story of the Digimon simply known as BlackGuilmon.

* * *

It all began in the wastelands of the digital world, one of the many dangerous lands you could travel to. Not because of its scalding heat and flaming hot sand, though that is one reason, but also for its population of extremely dangerous Digimon that are more insane than the craziest asylum inmate. The Black Digimon are among the most lethal Digimon as they think of nothing other than the next fight or the next weak creature they would feed on. Among them were many twisted and inverted version of the heroes that have saved the earth such as BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, and the deadliest one BlackGuilmon who, at the moment, is fighting a BlackRenamon.

"I'm only saying this once BlackRenamon. Back down so I won't have to kill you." He growled which only made the Digimon laugh.

"No way! Once I absorb your data, I'll be invincible!" She claimed. BlackGuilmon simply sighed as he took a kick to his face that barely made him even flinch. This surprised the Digimon only to feel the creature's claws grab her leg and toss her into a rock wall. BlackGuilmon didn't want to admit it but fighting truly does get his blood pumping and his favorite fights were with BlackRenamon, whose data he never absorbed so that she kept coming back, and BlackTerriermon. However, BlackRenamon then leaped up from the rubble of the wall and leaped into the air, forming a cross with her body.

"Dark Diamond Storm!" She shouted as dark crystal shards generated and flew towards BlackGuilmon. But to her surprise, none had made a mark on him.

"My turn. Virus Breath!" He shouted as he breathed out a large, dark green firebeam that was filled with a powerful virus. The beam hit BlackRenamon in the chest and it looked as though nothing happened as the beam disappeared.

"That was your best move? You truly are getting weak-" BlackRenamon started before noticing her body slowly starting to decay.

"My Virus Breath is not like the weak BlackAgumon's where it only hurts. It takes it's time to slowly delete the current form you're in and regresses you to its earlier stage no matter how powerful you are."

"B-but how did you manage to get that virus?! It should've killed you as well!"

"BlackGuilmon are born natural to be able to resist the virus that causes this power. In fact you could say that it runs in our veins." He told her while a sadistic smile appeared on his face. BlackRenamon could do nothing but scream as her whole body slowly disintegrated into nothing but pure data.

"I'll see you when you're uploaded again." He said as she vanished and her loud scream echoed through the badlands. Like always, he did not absorb her data as it slowly floated in the air. BlackGuilmon snorted as he turned and began to walk away from her data bits. He walked back to the main resting area for recovering Black Digimon, the hot springs, and rested there as he heard murmurs from some distance thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"Yeah I heard about him-"

"-one of the greatest virus Digimon-"

"-I don't see what the big deal is with this _Megidramon_. What makes him so darn special?" The third voice asked which caused the trio to stop talking for a moment. BlackGuilmon smiled as he got out of his pool for a moment and looked down below him. He saw a BlackGigimon, BlackKoromon, and BlackDemiveemon just standing with BlackKoromon with a confused look on his face.

"Guys? What's the big deal with that Megidramon?"

"He's the walking apocalypse! His roar is strong enough to level mountains!" BlackDemiveemon exclaimed.

"He could destroy the digital world if he wanted too!" BlackGigimon exclaimed. BlackKoromon just rolled his eyes at this.

"Big whoop. BlackWargreymon could do the same and he's invincible." He stated before BlackGuilmon laughed a little.

"Oh you truly do have a lot to learn don't you?" BlackGuilmon said causing all three baby Digimon to become panicky before he leapt down in front of them. All three just stared at him before BlackDemiveemon and BlackGigimon squealed in excitement.

"It's you! You're BlackGuilmon!" BlackDemiveemon shouted in excitement.

"I can't wait to digivolve into you!" BlackGigimon shouted happily.

"So what if his mega digivolution is strong? BlackWargreymon could beat him easily." BlackKoromon huffed. BlackGuilmon just snorted at that.

"Oh I don't doubt that BlackWargreymon would give Megidramon a good fight but overall it would end the same with him getting digitized and turned to data and Megidramon howling in victory over his corpse." He told the baby Digimon who only growled in response. "So what do you little guys want to know huh? I know that we viral Digimon mostly fight but I'm… pretty different from the others." He told them. This excited the trio, though BlackKoromon was quick to recompose himself to look anger a few seconds later.

"So Mister BlackGuilmon, can you give us any good fighting tips, can ya'?! Can ya'?!" BlackGigimon asked happily as he bounced up and down like a ball.

"Just try your hardest. Study your enemy and learn their weaknesses. That'll make sure you get victory for sure." He said, making the digimon squee in happiness. The trio was about to leave when BlackKoromon decided he wanted to see something cool.

"Hey BlackGuilmon can you digivolve into BlackGrowlmon?" He asked but was surprised when BlackGuilmon started to sweat a little.

"Um… w-why would want to see that huh? I-I thought you would've preferred a… Skullgreymon or BlackMetalgreymon instead of a boring BlackGrowlmon." He said as he backed up slowly from the baby Digimon slowly.

"Well maybe I want to see a little variety. I already saw a ton of other Digimon digivolve but I never saw one of you guys transform. Heck you're the first BlackGuilmon I've seen ever!" BlackKoromon said as he slowly lost his smile and became slowly irritated with the denial of seeing possibly the coolest digivolution ever.

"I-I'm sorry… but I can't. Bad things happen when I digivolve." He simply said as he started to walk away with his head bowed down. But then, he felt a force hit his back and saw BlackGigimon sitting on him.

"C'mon Mister BlackGuilmon, pweeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssse digivolve!" The little Digimon begged of him, giving the sad puppy eyes.

"I SAID I CAN'T OKAY SO DEAL WITH IT!" He roared, making BlackGigimon fly off his back and bounce across the ground. Soon, the little Digimon had tears run down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry." BlackGuilmon said as he started to run away from the three. He soon made it back to the hot spring but stopped from getting in as he saw his reflection inside it. The reflection was of a monstrous creature with tremendous dragon-like wings, dark armor plating, and glowing red eyes. It had a mouth full of serrated teeth that oozed with a toxic saliva. But the worst part was when he saw that the creature was smiling at him.

"This… is who I'm destined to be. A monster."


End file.
